Murder on Mobius
by Snow Miser
Summary: When a murderer starts running amok, Team Chaotix must work quickly to piece together the strange evidence before there's no one left!  Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sonic related! Unfortunately. Except for Laya.  Pyrassion owns Sumowa.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amy sighed as she flopped down on her couch. She was tired from unpacking groceries, so she decided to rest for a little while before heading out to her picnic with Cream.

"I think a nap will do nicely." She said to herself.

She got settled and quickly drifted off to a deep sleep. Little did she know, she would be asleep longer than expected.

---

"So what you're saying," Espio said in the hospital after Amy had been brought in. "Is that Amy almost got beaten to death with her own hammer?"

"That's what it looked like." Cream sobbed. "She was running late for our picnic, so I went to her house to check on her. When I got there," Cream stopped and covered her face with her hands, crying hysterically.

Cheese patted her on the shoulder sympathetically, a sad expression on his little face.

"Hm." Espio turned back to the rest of the Chaotix team. "Who would want to hurt Amy?"

"Beats me." Vector shrugged. "I thought she got along OK with everyone."

"Maybe it was Eggman." Charmy hovered in the air nervously. "He could be trying to mess with Sonic's head." He poked his own head with his index fingers.

"No," Espio said thoughtfully, staring at the ground with his hand on his chin. "Eggman would hold her prisoner, not try to kill her."

"We better get to work boys." Vector headed to the door and the other two followed. "This case is going to be a tough one."

Cream waved goodbye as Vector, Espio, and Charmy left to get started on finding Amy's attacker. She sat down on one of the waiting room chairs.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese circled around Cream's head.

"Don't worry Cheese," Cream pulled him from the air and held him comfortingly. "I'm sure Amy will be OK."

Sonic and Knuckles walked out of Amy's room. Cream stood and hurried over to them.

"Is she going to be alright?" Cream asked, tears in her eyes.

"The doctor said she's in a coma." Sonic sighed. "He's not sure when she'll wake up."

"That's terrible." Cream sobbed. "What do we do?"

"We find the guy that did this and pound him into sandwich spread!" Knuckles declared, pounding his hand with his fist. "That's what we do!"

"The Chaotix detectives are working on finding him now." Cream said. "I hope they find him soon."

"Yeah, me too Cream." Sonic patted her on the shoulder. "Me too."

---

Meanwhile, the Chaotix had arrived at Amy's house and begun investigating the scene.

Espio walked over to the couch. The piece of furniture looked pretty much normal except for a few bloodstains and Amy's trademark hammer lying beside it. Espio picked the hammer up and put it in a plastic bag.

"Did you get anything Espio?" Vector asked the purple chameleon.

"Just Amy's hammer." Espio replied.

"I'm going to see if there are fingerprints on it or anything."

"There wouldn't be fingerprints on it. Everybody wears gloves," Charmy pointed out.

"That's why I added the 'or anything' part." Espio said. "Have you found anything else?"

"Nope," Charmy floated around the room with a magnifying glass. "I got nothing."

"I'm not seein much either Espio." Vector said, inspecting the room. "This place is clean."

Espio sighed. "This guy is smart. But we have to be smarter. They had to leave something behind."

"But where?" Vector shrugged.

Charmy descended from the ceiling and they watched as Espio paced back and forth in front of the blood-stained sofa.

"Amy was out buying groceries." He said. "The attacker could have snuck in then and hidden somewhere."

Espio looked around for a good hiding spot that would have a clear view. To the right he noticed a small closet with the door ajar.

"There." He walked over and inspected the door, then looked inside. He noticed something on the floor and looked closer. "Crumbs." He said. "Charmy."

Charmy flew over and scooped up the evidence into a small envelope.

"Is that it?" Vector asked.

"It looks like it." Espio said, retreating from the closet.

"Well," Vector sighed. "Let's hope it leads us somewhere."

---

Eggman sat in front of his computer control panel, pondering how to defeat Sonic once and for all.

"Why won't that little pest just die?" Eggman wondered aloud, exasperated.

He rubbed his temples and scrolled through his selection of murderous robots, trying to figure out which one could finally finish off the resilient blue hedgehog.

Eggman was so wrapped up in his problem that he didn't hear the muted sound of crushing metal outside the thick door, or the door sliding open.

---

Sonic came to a dead stop after a good long run and took a deep breath of fresh air.

"Sonic!"

Sonic turned to see Tails and Knuckles running towards him.

"Sonic," Tails panted. "We've been looking for you."

"What is it?" Sonic asked. "Is it Amy?"

"No," Tails shook his head. "It's Eggman."

"He's dead." Knuckles said.

"Eggman is dead?"

"Yeah, he was stabbed." Tails said. "They found him in his lab, and outside the door they found Decoe and Bocoe, all smashed up."

"Wow," Sonic crossed his arms. "That's a bummer. Wait a minute, what happened to Bokkun?"

"He was fine." Knuckles said. "They found him blubbering in a closet."

"Well did he see who did it?" Sonic asked.

"No," Knuckles answered. "He heard Decoe and Bocoe being attacked and ran."

"That's a bigger bummer." Sonic sighed. "Do you think it's the same guy who attacked Amy?"

Tails shrugged. "It might be. We can't know for sure, but it's an awfully big coincidence that there were two attacks in one day."

"There's no such thing as a coincidence Tails," Knuckles said. "I say it's definitely the same guy."

"Well, whoever he is, he's pretty quick if he can attack two people in one day." Sonic said. "Especially since Eggman is, or was a few miles from Amy's house."

"Yeah." Tails agreed.

"It could be Shadow," Knuckles said.

"Nah, Shads isn't that slow," Sonic pointed out. "Amy was attacked in the morning and Eggman in the evening."

"Man, we're getting nowhere." Knuckles whined.

---

"Why does detective work have to be so boring?" Charmy yawned.

"Put a sock in it Charmy and help us search Eggman's place." Vector snapped.

"Jeez, you don't have to be so rude about it boss." Charmy said as he hovered over to Vector.

Vector ignored the hyperactive bee. "Have you found anything yet Espio?" He asked.

"Not yet," Espio replied, still looking over what used to be Decoe and Bocoe, but were now piles of smashed gray and yellow coloured metal. Poor guys.

"I have a question." Charmy said. "If somebody knew they could kill Dr. Psycho so easily in the first place, why didn't they do it before?"

"Beats me." Vector replied. Then he noticed something on the floor. Hair. He took a small baggie and put the hair in.

"Did you find something?" Espio asked, walking over to his team.

"Yeah," Charmy said. "Hair!"

"It could very well be Eggman's." Espio said.

"Yeah, but it might be our killer's." Vector said. "Let's take it to the agency, I think we should quit for tonight."

"Right." Espio agreed, and they headed for the door.

---

Knuckles returned to Angel Island after saying goodbye to his friends. He laid back on the stairs of the altar to the Master Emerald and got ready to go to sleep.

He closed his purple eyes. 'I had a long day.' He thought after he realized how tired he was.

He was just about asleep when he heard some bushes rustling. He bolted upright.

"Who's there?!" He yelled to the bush. "Show yourself!"

The bush rustled again, then Knuckles heard a clicking sound.

"Oh crap," Knuckles breathed. He knew that sound all too well thanks to Shadow; somebody had cocked a gun.

Knuckles immediately began to run as fast as his little echidna legs could take him. He heard a shot from behind him and he tried to run faster. He could hear his attacker running after him.

'I never thought I'd think this, but right now I wish I was like Sonic.' He though, wishing for the blue blur's super speed.

There was another shot, and Knuckles felt a sharp pain in his back. He yelled out but tried to keep running. Unfortunately the pain was too much and he fell to the ground with a thud. He heard his attacker walking up to him, and it was all he could do to keep his eyes open. Feet appeared in front of Knuckles' face. He couldn't see what the shoes looked like, and before he could look up to see their face, the figure walked away.

'He must have thought I was dead.' Knuckles' thought, relieved. 'Dear lord, what do I do now?' He suddenly realized. 'I can't call for help, he'll hear me. But if I stay here like this I'll die for sure.'

Then, he drifted into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second chapter:) One thing; I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I wrote this story with my sisters Pyrassion and Little Hobbit. :) Yay!**

Chapter 2

The next morning, Sonic went for a run.

"There's nothing like a run in the early morning." He said to himself.

When he paused by Angel Island, he thought he'd say hi to Knuckles. He ran to the altar to the Master Emerald, but didn't see Knuckles there.

"Hm." Sonic said. He shrugged, then continued his run.

Barely two seconds later, he tripped on something.

"Oomf!" He said when his face hit the ground.

Sonic got up and turned around to see what he tripped on, and saw poor Knuckles sprawled on the ground.

"Knuckles!!" Sonic gasped. He knelt down to his fallen friend to see if he was still alive.

'Please be OK," Sonic crossed his fingers and checked to see if Knuckles was still breathing. Fortunately, he was.

"Hang in there Knux," Sonic said out loud. "I'll go get help."

He ran off.

---

Sumowa the Seedrian heard her phone ring. She picked it up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi Sumowa." She heard Sonic pant.

"Hi Sonic. Are you OK?"

"Yeah, but I need to tell you something about Knuckles."

"What about him?" Sumowa asked worriedly.

Ever since she and her little sister Laya had joined up with Sonic to defeat the Metarex nine months ago, she had developed a huge crush on Knuckles.

"He's in the hospital." Sonic replied awkwardly.

"Be right there." Sumowa said. She hung up and ran as fast as she could to the hospital.

She charged through the doors and up to Sonic, who was in Knuckles' room.

"What happened to him?!" She asked when she saw the bandages around Knuckles' middle.

"He was shot in the back." Sonic answered. "I called Chaotix right before I called you, so they should be here any second now."

Then, right that second, the Chaotix came through the door.

"Hi Sumowa. I'm really sorry but I'm gonna have to ask you to leave so I can ask Sonic some questions." Vector said.

"OK." Sumowa said reluctantly, then left.

Vector took out a notebook and pen. "OK Sonic, let's start. Where did you find Knuckles?"

"On Angel Island, a shortish distance away from the Master Emerald." Sonic answered.

"When did you find him?"

"About an hour and a half ago."

"How did you find him?"

"I was out on one of my runs and I tripped over him. I got up to see what I tripped on and saw him lying there, and that he was shot in the back." Sonic explained.

"Jeez, our killer guy is getting pretty nasty." Charmy said. "By the way, I just noticed that Knuckles hasn't woken up yet. Is he in a coma like Amy?"

"Nah." Sonic said. "He's just unconscious, but the doctor said that he'll wake up soon."

"Good!" They heard Sumowa say from outside the door.

"Well, we'd better go investigate now." Espio said.

Sonic said bye as they left, and as soon as they were gone Sumowa came back in. She ran over to Knuckles and sat on a chair beside him.

Knuckles started to squirm a bit.

"Hey! I think he's waking up! Yay!" Sumowa yelled.

His eyes opened and Sumowa threw herself on him, hugging him very tightly.

"MY BACK!" He squeaked.

Sumowa immediately let him go. "I'm sorry!" She cried. She did a puppy dog face.

"Don't be sad," Knuckles grumbled.

"I can't believe this happened!" Sumowa wailed. "Who did this to you? I'll kill them myself!"

He laughed.

"Knuckles," Sumowa said, staring. "You're…laughing!"

"Maybe he thinks you're cute." Sonic grinned.

Knuckles tried to get mad, but eventually gave up. "I'm too tired to get angry." He whined.

"I think you need more sleep." Sumowa advised.

"Yeah," Knuckles said. "Other than being unconscious for the last few hours, I didn't get any sleep at all."

A few seconds later he was sound asleep.

"He's so cute." Sumowa said.

---

Omega walked down an empty street. He needed a quiet place to think about what had happened to Dr. Eggman. It was so strange; his creator, the one that brought him to the world, yet the one he despised and wanted revenge against-dead.

Omega couldn't believe it. He wondered who this killer could be.

'And such a random pattern.' He thought. He had also heard about Amy and Knuckles, and wondered why the culprit would be attacking them in that order.

'I wonder who's next?'

He tried to calculate the pattern in his head with what little data he had. Nothing seemed to make sense. Suddenly, he thought of something. He thought about it, then realized he may have figured out the killer's method.

A few seconds later he heard somebody running towards him. Before Omega could turn around, he felt them jump on his back. Now he couldn't possibly see who it was.

Omega began swinging around, trying to shake off whoever was clinging to him, but they were holding on tight.

He felt the compartment on his back to his main circuits open up.

'Of course,' Omega realized. 'I'm next.'

He felt the killer rip out some wires. Omega now had mere seconds to come up with a plan before he shut down. He needed to let everybody know that he and the killer were there. Out of instinct, he raised his arms and shot two large energy beams into the sky and hoped someone would see them.

Then, he fell backwards.

---

Shadow was walking down a random street when he saw two beams shoot up into the sky. His mind began to form a list of those he knew who had energy cannons with them. There was only one name on the list.

"Omega!" Shadow yelled, and started to run.

'Why would Omega just shoot his energy cannons?' Shadow knew Omega; he would never waste ammo like that unless absolutely necessary.

Shadow arrived at the place where he saw the beams come from. He saw Omega lying on his back, unmoving.

Shadow ran over to him and checked to see if his eyes were bright and red. He saw that they were gray and blank.

Shadow frowned. He flipped Omega over and saw that apparently this killer person had opened up the compartment on Omega's back and tore three wires out of his main circuit. At least he could be fixed.

"This guy must really mean business if he had the guts to take down Omega." Shadow looked up and saw a figure disappear into the shadows.

"Hey! You!" Shadow jumped up and ran after the silhouette. "Get back here!" He demanded.

The culprit turned a corner and vanished.

Shadow turned the corner too, but he couldn't see him anywhere.

Shadow vowed he would catch this guy. Omega was one of the few friends Shadow had, and he didn't want to lose them all.

---

"This is getting ridiculous!" Vector exclaimed, overtired and exasperated. "We have two more crime scenes to process! And who's to say one of us won't be next?"

"Oh no!" Charmy buzzed overhead.

"Calm down." Espio said. "What we need to do right now is focus and find the evidence that leads us to the killer before anyone else gets hurt."

"Including us." Charmy cried, holding his head.

"Start looking Charmy." Espio ordered.

The three stood at the scene of Knuckles' attack.

"Well, I got the bullet casing." Vector said, bagging it.

"And once we get the bullet from the hospital, we can determine what gun was used." Espio said.

Vector turned to Charmy. "You find any footprints?"

"Nope." Charmy replied, inspecting the path. "Just Knuckles'. The rest are scuffles."

"This guy knows what he's doing." Espio said.

"Come on." Vector sighed. "Let's go check out the other crime scene."

---

"This is really weird." Charmy hovered nervously over the lifeless Omega. "He looks like he could get up and blast me to bits any second."

"Not without these he won't." Vector said, picking up the three wires that had been torn from the robot.

"Ewww." Charmy made a face. "Robot guts."

"Can't you be professional?" Vector rolled his eyes.

"You find any prints Vector?" Espio asked.

"No, I got nothing." Vector scratched his head. "This guy's really starting to tick me off."

"Well, we have a few pieces of evidence. Let's work with that." Espio said.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for the reviews guys :) We appreciate the support

Chapter 3

"Hm." Espio adjusted the microscope and peered at the crumbs they had found at Amy's. "Looks like cake,"

"Hey," Vector walked over to Espio. "The bullet that shot Knuckles was a small caliber, a .22. You know who has a gun like that? Rouge."

"Let's go."

---

"Oh, Rooooogue," Vector called as they wandered into the cave that Rouge was currently calling her home. "Are you here?"

A figure tumbled from above and landed in front of them.

"Who wants to know?" Rouge asked, hands on her hips.

"We need to see your gun." Espio said.

Rouge raised an eyebrow. "That's very forward of you."

"It's for the case." Vector said.

"I don't have it." She shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Charmy asked.

"I don't have it." She repeated. "It's not in my possession. I do not currently hold in my collection of items, a gun."

"OK, we get it." Vector held up a hand to stop her.

"Where is it then?" Espio asked.

"Beats me." She said. "It disappeared sometime yesterday."

"So somebody stole it." Espio said.

"I guess so." Rouge said. "Unless it grew legs and walked off all on its own."

"Ha, ha." Vector rolled his eyes. "Thanks for your cooperation."

"Anytime." Rouge waved a hand as they turned and left the cave.

"Well that was a waste of time." Vector sighed. "A dead end."

---

"I wonder if she can hear us." Laya said, looking at Amy's sleeping form. The young red-headed Seedrian moved closer. "Hello?"

"Stop it." Sumowa smacked her on the shoulder. "If she can hear you you'd be freaking her out."

"She's fine." Laya said. "My presence is comforting."

"Next to what?"

Laya made a face. "Why don't you go visit Knuckles?" She taunted. "You find his presence comforting."

"Shut it." Sumowa mumbled.

Laya sat down on the chair beside Amy's bed. "Did the doctor's know when she would wake up?" She asked.

Sumowa shook her head. "They didn't know."

"Poor Amy." Laya patted her arm. "If you can hear me," She raised her voice. "We're all rooting for you."

"Yeah, come on, Sonic has nothing to do now that you're lying here and not harassing him all the time." Sumowa said, fixing the crinkled bed sheets.

"If Sonic doesn't wake her up I don't know what will." Laya shrugged.

"Hey, where's the food court around here?" A voice from outside the door called.

Sumowa frowned and rolled her eyes. "Don't people know this is a hospital?"

Laya gave her a look. "I don't think Amy minds." She got up from her chair and went over to the door. "Of course. It's Charmy. I'll be right back, I want to ask how the case is going."

"Sure." Sumowa replied as Laya left.

Laya stopped a little behind Charmy. "Hey Charmy!"

"Ahh ah ah ah!" Charmy yelled, dropping to the ground. "Oh this is it! I'm next, I'm gonna die! Vector, Espio, you're the best friends I ever had!"

He cowered with his hands over his head. A couple of nurses had stopped what they were doing and stared.

Laya stared at his trembling form with disbelief. "You honestly think the killer would attack you in the middle of the hospital in front of everybody?"

"Oh, hey Laya." Charmy hopped off the floor and floated at eye level.

She shook her head. "You call yourself a detective."

"Right, that reminds me." He suddenly narrowed his eyes and looked at her suspiciously. "Do you like cake?"

Laya shrugged. "Who doesn't? Though I prefer a danish. Why, do you have cake?"

"I'll ask the questions." Charmy circled around her. "Have you been anywhere near Rouge's cave recently?"

Laya frowned. "Am I being interrogated?"

"Just answer the question." He insisted.

She crossed her arms. "Charmy, if I was the killer, don't you think I would just burn them into oblivion?" She said, referring to her fire-starting powers.

"That's true." Charmy nodded. "But maybe that's what you want us to think."

"Cut it out!" Laya said, shaking her fist.

"OK, OK," Charmy held up his hands. "Just trying to do my job."

"I just wanted to ask you how the investigation was going."

"I cannot divulge any information pertaining to the case." Charmy held out a hand.

"So you have nothing."

"I didn't say that."

Laya rubbed her temples. "I'm walking away now, and getting something to eat." She headed towards the stairs.

Charmy perked up at the prospect of food. "Hey, wait for me!" He buzzed after her and they walked into the stairwell.

---

Sumowa turned when she heard a knock on the door and saw Cream walk into the room, Cheese floating after her.

"Hi Cream." She said.

Cream smiled. "Hi. I came to say hi to Amy and give her the flowers I picked for her." She held out the bouquet of blue flowers she was holding.

"They're beautiful."

Cream walked over to the bed and put the flowers in a vase on the bedside table. "Hi Amy. I brought you some pretty flowers, it's a very nice day today."

"Chao, chao." Cheese circled in the air above her head.

Suddenly they heard shouts outside the door and they hurried to see what was going on. When they opened the door they saw Laya and Charmy being carried out of the stairwell, followed by Sonic.

"Oh no!" Cream cried.

"What happened?" Sumowa asked as they ran over.

"I don't know." Sonic shrugged, frowning with worry. "I was coming up to visit Amy and Knuckles when I found them. Charmy had a bump on his head and Laya was at the bottom of the stairs."

Cream started to cry.

"Hey, what's going on?" Vector and Espio came out of Knuckles' room to investigate. "Charmy!"

They watched, shocked, as Charmy and Laya were taken into rooms and taken care of.

"They were attacked." Sonic said.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Vector grabbed his head. "When is this guy gonna stop?"

"When we stop him." Espio said.

---

"Do you see anything Vector?" Espio asked, surveying the scene at the top of the stairs.

"Nothing yet." Vector replied from the bottom.

Espio scanned the area then stopped when something caught his eye. He crouched down.

"What've you got Espio?" Vector asked.

"It looks like a yellow powder." Espio scooped the substance into a small envelope. "I'll take a closer look at it later."

"Well," Vector sighed. "I've got nothing. Again."

"Hopefully we have enough now to catch them before they hurt anyone else." Espio said.

Vector shook his head. "I hope Charmy'll be OK. Poor little guy. And poor Laya, taking a header down these stairs."

"They'll be fine." Espio said. "Right now we have to concentrate on the evidence."

---

"Well?" Vector, having no other evidence to process, paced behind Espio, who was peering through the microscope at the yellow dust he had found.

"It appears to be pollen." Espio answered.

"Maybe the killer took a walk through the garden." Vector shrugged.

"Maybe."

The doorbell rang, interrupting them.

"Now who could that be?" Vector went to the front door, Espio following.

He opened it, and Cream stood, holding a covered plate.

"Hi Cream." Vector said, stepping aside. "Come on in."

"Thank you Mr. Vector." Cream walked inside. "I brought you some cake; I thought it might make you feel better. I'm sorry about Charmy." Tears filled her eyes.

"Aw, don't worry Cream." Vector patted her on the shoulder. "He'll be alright."

"Yes." Espio agreed. "He's very resilient."

Cream set the plate down on the kitchen table.

"So many people are getting hurt." She said sadly. "Not even the robots are safe. I'm getting scared." Her lip trembled. "If a big scary robot like Omega can't stop the killer man then how can I?"

"Don't you worry Cream." Vector said comfortingly. "We'll find the guy soon. We're getting real close, I just know it."

Cream sniffed, then smiled at the both of them. "Thank you Mr. Vector and Mr. Espio. You're great detectives. I should probably go now, I'm supposed to meet Tails." She headed to the door.

"OK then, bye Cream." Vector said as she walked out. "Say hi to your mom."

"Thank you for the dessert." Espio added.

"Isn't that nice." Vector closed the door. "She brought us cake."

"Yes, cake is always nice." Espio nodded. "But right now we need to find the killer."

"Aw, come on Espio." Vector pleaded. "Just a quick break?"

"No." He insisted, heading back to the lab. "We'll have plenty of time for cake later."

---

"Hm." Espio sat thoughtfully, surveying the evidence in front of him. "Crumbs, a hair, a bullet from Rouge's stolen gun, and pollen."

"None of it fits together!" Vector said, frustrated.

"It doesn't seem to." Espio said. "Maybe if we can find out who's hair it is,"

"How are we going to do that?" Vector asked.

"I have no idea." He sighed. "This is all very frustrating."

"Well, let's try to think of who could've stolen Rouge's gun." Vector started pacing.

Espio spun the chair around. "It could have been anyone."

"Not anyone," Vector corrected, holding up a finger. "It had to be someone small enough to get by Rouge."

"Or fast enough."

"You think it's Sonic?"

Espio shrugged. "I'm just laying out our options."

"OK, so it could have been someone fast."

"No wait," Espio stopped him. "The closet at Amy's, it was small. Too small for Sonic."

"OK, so scratch off fast. Think small."

The telephone rang, wrecking their train of thought.

"Stupid phone!" Vector stomped over and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

He paused and nodded as the person on the other end spoke. "Mm-hm. Yeah. What?! Oh no, that's terrible! Oh man. OK, we'll be right there." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Espio asked, expecting the worst. "Bad news?"

"That was Sonic. He says that Cream and Tails were attacked." Vector said sadly. "Cream's in the hospital and Tails is dead."

"Oh dear." Espio sighed. "That is bad news."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** **Yay! Chapter 4 is up! We hope you loving readers enjoy it. Please review if you read. :)**

Chapter 4

"Well?" Shadow tapped his foot, arms crossed. "Is the rebuilding going smoothly?"

"It's hard to tell." Bokkun said nervously, tinkering with different tools. "This is really the doctor's area of expertise."

"Well the doctor isn't here, is he?" Shadow growled.

"There's no need to remind me!" Bokkun wailed. "I was there, remember?"

"Ah yes," Shadow conceded. "Cowering in a closet, am I remember correctly?"

"Oh stuff it!" Bokkun turned back to the table where Omega and the scattered parts of Decoe and Bocoe lay. "Or I won't fix them at all!"

"You'll fix them," Shadow stepped forward menacingly. "Or Omega will blow your head to Angel Island."

"Wahahaha!" Bokkun cried, then stopped. "Hey, wait a second, Omega can't blow anything anywhere!"

"He can't," Shadow aimed one of Omega's massive weapon-laden arms. "But I can."

"OK, OK!" He yelled, getting back to work. "But if Omega wakes up with a personality disorder, I will not be held accountable!"

"Just as long as he wakes up." Shadow turned away, crossing his arms again.

The doors behind them slid open.

"Hiya boys." Rouge walked in.

"What do you want?" Shadow asked.

Rouge gave him a look. "That's a nice welcome. You should be thanking me."

"And why would I be doing that?"

"Because," She put her hands on her hips. "Those Chaotix morons came around asking about my gun." She raised her eyebrows. "The one you borrowed."

Shadow frowned. "What did you say?"

"I told them it was stolen." She said, walking around him and over to the table. "And because I put my behind on the line for you, I think it would be the least you could do to tell me what you needed it for."

Shadow glared at her. "Target practice."

"Mm-hm." She stared back. "And did your target happen to be a red echidna?"

"If you're accusing me of something, come right out and say it." Shadow stepped forward.

Bokkun whimpered and took cover under the table, still clutching the screwdriver.

"Fine." Rouge leaned forward. "I think you used my gun to shoot Knuckles."

"Do you now?" Shadow said. "That's interesting, because I gave that gun back."

"Do you think I'm insane?" Rouge said. "You did not give it back."

"Yes, I did." Shadow argued. "You weren't home, so I left it on top of your safe."

"Well it wasn't there!"

"That's not my problem!"

"Waaah!" Bokkun wailed from underneath the table. "I'm gonna get caught in the crossfire, I just know it!"

"Shut it small fry." Rouge snapped, crossing her arms and walking away. She didn't know whether to believe Shadow or not. He did have a tendency towards violence, but then again, he'd never given her a reason not to trust him.

"You." She whirled around, looking at Bokkun.

"Ah!" He jumped. "What?!"

"Fix Omega, now." She walked to the table where the robot laid, his gray, blank eyes staring at nothing. "If anyone has answers about this killer it's him."

---

"Poor Cream." Sumowa shook her head sadly, standing in Cream's hospital room.

Vanilla sat in the chair beside Cream's bed and Cheese circled in the air above her.

"What did the doctor say?" Sumowa asked.

"He said she just had a bump on the head." Vanilla answered. "She's just resting right now."

"That's good." Sumowa tried to sound cheerful.

"But poor Tails." Vanilla shook her head sadly. "How is Sonic doing?"

"I haven't seen him in a while." Sumowa said. "He went out for a run a little while ago."

There was a knock on the door and Vector and Espio walked in.

"Hi guys." Vector said. "We just wanted to drop in and see how Cream was doing before we checked out the scene."

"That's very nice of you." Vanilla said. "She's doing fine."

"Well that's good." Vector said. "But I still can't help but feel terrible. She dropped by just before the attack. Maybe if we had walked her over to Tails', they would both be OK."

"You can't blame yourself Vector." Vanilla said. "This wasn't your fault."

"Thanks Cream's mom." He said gratefully.

"We should probably be going." Espio said.

"Yeah, we'll see you later." Vector said, and they headed to the door.

"Thanks for dropping by." Vanilla waved.

"Chao, chao!" Cheese said.

---

"So Cream was hit on the head here," Espio gestured as he analyzed the scene. "And Tails was hit with the axe here." He looked at the large bloodstain.

Vector shook his head. "Poor little guy. He didn't deserve this."

"I don't think anybody does." Espio said.

Vector continued to search for evidence.

"I wonder why they only knocked Cream out." Espio said.

"I don't know." Vector said. "We can ask him after we catch him." He sighed. "I'm not seeing anything Espio. The scene is clean."

"Again." Espio frowned.

---

"Would you hurry it up?" Shadow demanded.

"Lay off, this is hard work!" Bokkun whined, covered in sweat and grease. "I'm just about done."

"Good, we've been waiting forever." Rouge sighed, sitting on a chair and filing her nails.

"There!" Bokkun closed the hatch that covered Omega's main circuit and hurried backwards.

Rouge and Shadow moved forward as the robot whirred and his gray eyes slowly glowed red. He beeped and sat up, then jumped off the table with a thud and looked around the room.

"Omega?" Shadow said.

The robot turned to them with a whir.

"I know the pattern." Omega said. "I must speak with team Chaotix."

---

"OK, thank you." Espio said, then hung up the phone.

"Who was that Espio?" Vector asked through a mouthful of cake.

They were in the kitchen and had been taking a snack break. The cake Cream had brought them was the snack.

"That was Shadow. They managed to fix Omega and he knew the pattern of the attacks." Espio answered.

"Really? Did he see who the killer was too?" Vector lowered his fork.

"Unfortunately no, but-" Espio suddenly stopped, the cake crumbs on his plate catching his eye. "Vector, the cake!"

"What about it? I think it tastes fine."

"No, no, I've figured out the evidence." Espio explained. "I know who the killer is!"


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter 5 is here!!! YAY!!! Hope you guys like it. Please review if you read I want to see your reactions when you read this. :) Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Does anybody know why we're here?" Laya asked, sitting in a wheelchair covered in casts and bandages. "It's almost time for my pills."

"I don't know." Sonic shrugged. "Vector and Espio called and told me to get everyone together."

Knuckles, Laya, Charmy and Cream had been brought into Amy's room by Sonic and Sumowa, and they all waited for the other two members of the Chaotix team to show up.

The door opened. Everybody looked, but it wasn't them.

"Hi guys." Rouge said sarcastically as she, Shadow, and Bokkun walked into the room.

Omega followed behind, but was too wide to fit through the doorway. He walked into the doorframe twice before it crumbled and he continued inside.

"Savvy as always Omega." Laya nodded as he settled himself in the corner.

"I hate hospitals." He droned.

Knuckles checked his watch. "I hope they hurry. I have a sponge bath scheduled."

Everyone turned and stared.

He held up his hands. "Kidding, kidding."

The door opened and everyone turned again. Vector and Espio walked in, Vector wearing a 'Sherlock Holmes' hat and holding a pipe.

"Nice look Vector." Charmy said, both thumbs in the air.

"Who cares about his look?" Knuckles interrupted. "Do you know who the killer is?"

"As a matter of fact we do." Vector said, pacing in front of them. "And they're sitting in this room."

They all looked around at each other.

"First, we'll start at the beginning." Vector waved the pipe. "Before he was brutally shut down, Omega managed to figure out the pattern of the attacks." He stopped for a dramatic pause, putting the pipe in his mouth. Bubbles floated out of the end. "The killer was attacking according to the colours of the rainbow. ROY G BIV. All those associated with red were attacked first, then orange, yellow, and so on." He paused again for affect. "And then there was the evidence. Espio?"

Vector stepped aside to let Espio explain.

"At each of the crime scenes we found different pieces of evidence and information that led us to the killer." He began, everyone listening intently. "In a small closest at Amy's we found crumbs. At Eggman's, a hair. In Knuckles' back, a bullet from Rouge's stolen gun. And in the stairwell, some pollen."

"What does it all mean?" Sumowa asked impatiently.

"After analyzing carefully, we determined it could only point to one person." Espio stared at them all.

"Drum roll please!" Charmy beat an invisible drum.

"The killer," Espio pointed. "Is Cream."

Everybody gasped.

"Me?!" Cream gasped, looking around nervously. "It wasn't me! I wouldn't hurt anybody!"

"But you did Cream." Espio insisted. "The crumbs from the closet that only you are small enough to fit in were from your cake that was for your picnic with Amy. You sent Cheese to steal Rouge's gun because it would be much more difficult for him to be seen. The pollen we found in the stairwell was from the flowers you brought to Amy at the time of the attack. And I'm sure if we test the hair we found it would belong to you. As for your attack, you bumped yourself on the head to throw us off your trail."

Everyone in the room looked at Cream. She started breathing nervously and looking around.

"But it wasn't me, how could you say that? You're all my friends!" She squeaked. "I wouldn't!"

They all stared at her silently. Suddenly she frowned and her eyes went red.

"OK, it was me." She hissed. "And you know what? I'd do it again! You're evil, each and every one of you!"

"That's enough Cream," Vector said. "It's time to go."

"No!"

Before anyone could react Cream shot forward and grabbed Sumowa. "I'm not going anywhere!" She held a scalpel to Sumowa's throat.

"Um, help?" Sumowa squeaked.

Everyone who was able to stood up from their chairs.

"Everybody back!" Cream said, moving towards the door. "Back or say goodbye to the Seedrian!"

They all shifted around the room, waiting for an opportunity to stop her.

"Cream!" Laya shouted. "What would your mother say?"

"Take it easy Cream." Vector held up his hands. "No one needs to get hurt."

"Quiet!" Cream snapped.

Everyone went quiet and Cream shuffled closer to the door.

"Hyaaaaaah!" Suddenly Knuckles went flying through the air, his foot making contact with Cream's head.

Cream fell to the ground unconscious and Sumowa stumbled away.

"Oh my God." Knuckles fell to his knees. "I think I ruptured something."

"Aaaaww!" Sumowa ran forward and hugged him tightly. "You do care!"

He winced in pain. "Get, off!"

Vector and Espio stepped forward and hauled Cream off the floor.

"Well," Vector said. "Our work here is done."

"Yeah, work here is done." Charmy repeated.

---

**AN: GASTHP! Whoever said they thought it was her in your wonderful reviews, Pyrassion, Little Hobbit, and I applaud you. If you thought it was her, but didn't bother saying it, we applaud you guys too. Give yourselves a pat on the back!**

**Did any of you think it was somebody else?**

**There's a chapter 6 coming soon, so stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

AN: sniff last chapter. A kind of epilogue thing. Hope you enjoy :) Thanks for all the great reviews you guys! Love and cookies

Chapter 6

One week after Cream's arrest, Charmy was out of the hospital and the Chaotix team was whole again. To celebrate, they had cookies and hot chocolate.

"Alright, double dose of sugar!" Charmy buzzed excitedly.

Vector and Espio winced at the thought of a hyper active Charmy.

"Just this once." Espio said, bringing the mugs over to the table. "Never again."

"Sure thing!" Charmy started shoving cookies in his mouth and drinking his hot chocolate.

"Brace yourself." Espio sighed.

Vector reached under the table where he had stashed a football helmet and put it on.

There was a knock on the door and Vector went to answer it.

"Hey Vector." Sonic stood outside. "Playing a little ball?" He asked, eyeing the helmet.

"What? Aw, no. Charmy's on a sugar high." Vector replied, pointing over his shoulder.

Sonic could see Espio running for cover as Charmy became a spinning blur on the ceiling.

Sonic nodded. "Right. I'll stay outside."

"Smart move." Vector said. "So what can I do for you Sonic? Not another case I hope."

"No way, don't worry." Sonic shook his head. "It's just that, we've all been talking, and we were wondering if you had figured out why Cream attacked everyone."

"Actually we have." Vector nodded. "Apparently, Metal Sonic had escaped from Eggman's lab and brainwashed poor little Cream into attacking all her friends."

"Wow, poor Cream." Sonic shook his head. "That guy's a real piece of work."

"I know." Vector agreed. "I'm glad it's over now."

"Vector," Espio ran up to them, wide-eyed. "Where are the tranquilizers?" He asked desperately.

"Wooohoo!"

They turned to see a blur whizzing around the house.

"Everybody out." Espio pushed Vector and Sonic back and shut the front door. "Don't go back in for at least an hour."

Then, there was the crash of breaking glass and they saw a small yellow streak heading towards them.

"I have an idea," Espio said frantically. "RUN!"

And they did.

---

A couple of days later, Knuckles was released from the hospital, and a few days after that Amy woke from her coma, requiring much explanation. Soon after, Decoe and Bocoe were rebuilt, and Laya of course recovered from her injuries.

As for Cream, she had been scheduled for intense therapy until she was finally cured.

THE END


End file.
